James Biodancer
James Biodancer was created four years after the Battle of Geonosis. He had almost the same dna make up as Demander. James had three fourth dna Jango Fett. The other fourth was a combination of Qui Gon Jinn and Ashoka Tano and Darth Malak. He found Demander and joined him. They went through lots of adventures together. They killed Ashoka Tano, Asajj Ventress, Commander Gree, Boil, Savage Opress, Darth Maul, the weequain pirates, Commander Cody, and Captian Rex. They fought in several battles of the Clone Wars though not very important ones. When Demander went into exile James went into service with the Empire. When Demander went into stasis inside the BioStry Star James went in there and went into a seperate stasis tank. When Demander and James were woke up from stasis they killed the imperial knights that awoke them, and set out into the galaxy they had not seen in thousands of years. James died two hours before Demander did. James and Demander both got a mask that revived them. Death star James helped biuld the death star but he named it the dance star Early Life James trained with Demander and they were both going to be cast off but Demander saved them both. Middle Life Death star James helped make the death star but named it the dance star and the stormtroopers were dancing so they were called the dancetroopers. Battle of Salucamai James met up again with Demander at the battle of Salucamai. They hunted Greivous and found him but decided to wait for the rest of the forces. When they arrived they attacked all out and took out lots of droids and couldn't do anything to stop Grevious from escaping. Meeting the Sith Demander and James found a super secret sith order in hideing and joined it. They stayed with it until the end of the Clone Wars. Service to the Empire James joined the empire and was present at the bridge of the Executor when Demander shocked him, Vader and Ashoka. Then he saw Demander force choke Ashoka from a corner and then James blasted Ashoka in the back. Then Demander came out from hideing and stabed Ashoka in the back which killed her. Then Demander headed to the hangar but James took the elevator and hid in a shutle and Demander went into that shuttle and stole it. Late Life When Demander and James woke up from stasis they killed the imperial knights and Demander stole the shuttle, but James started up the BioStry Star and The Demander. They then became true sith. Demander becoming the Dark Lord of the Sith and James becoming one of his hands. Death At the second Battle of Courascant, Demander and James both battled with James dieing too hours earlier. Partial Revival James was revived too hours later than Demander. They once again became the Dark Lord of the Sith and a Hand. James mask was destroyed too hours earlier then Demander's mask. Personality and Traits James had almost the same personality traits as Demander. He was more calm with things than Demander. Category:Sith Category:Sith Hand Category:Sith clone Category:Trooper Category:Stormtrooper Category:Bad flyer Category:Captain Category:Male Characters Category:Gunner Category:Saber Master Category:Clones